Nikki's Blog
Being an avid writer there is nothing more that Nikki Maxwell loves more then writing. Both in her diary, or on a blog. On this page, you can see her entries, along with pictures. If a section seems to big it will be given it's own page. The oldest entries will be at the bottom of the page, so be sure to start there! 2014 2013 2012 Jan 24 - 8 Rules For An Awesome Sleepover!! Nikki decides to tell everyone about her being poop..and about her special makeover sleepover last friday. She had so much fun and as she assumed, she ended up getting a Jersey Shore makeover and looked like Snookie. She really didn't like it though and was happy to remove it, and she feels grateful her dad doesn't let her wear makeup to begin with. They had so much fun though, that she is super excited and can't wait to have another one. They probably wont end up having another makeover party though because Chloe tripped and accidentally broke something. But in the mean time Nikki decides to share with the readers some tips for their own successful, awesome sleepovers. #Be sure to pick the biggest room in the house and try to move any loose furniture out of the way. #Get tons of junk food! #Plan activities and fun things in advance because a sleepover can be boring otherwise. #Truth or Dare is a must! #Get Pizza delivered because not only do you get good food, but you can also scope out pizza guys and rank them based on cuteness. #Do not put anyone's underwear in the freezer because it is downright mean. #Don't put someone's hand in a bowl of water either. #Take a lot of pictures and videos of all the fun but make sure to ask your friends permission first before you upload anything. Jan 19 - Sleepover Makeovers!! Nikki adores sleepovers and is super-excited for the one she has planned the following night. She and the girls will be having makeovers during it and discusses her ideas for her friends. With Chloe's black hair she's thinking gothic, and for Zoey something hollywood glamour. She then goes on to wonder what they will be doing for herself, then asks the readers what sorts of makeovers they would give her. Gallery 2011 November 18 - I Got The Best Friend Blues! Nikki is concerned over Chloe because she and Zoey both have guys that like them. She attempted to make her feel better by bringing up some recent magazines they got in but it didn't work, and she felt even worse when MacKenzie came by and mocked her sadness. So, because she's been reading everyones comments she was hoping they might have some advice for her to help Chloe feel better. She doesn't want her to feel left out and wonders how she can do it. November 15 - Zoey Knows About Her Crush!! After an incident occured between the girls, Zoey happened to find the paper that Paul wrote involving her days ago. At first she assumed Nikki wrote it and attempted to say something, so Nikki is quick to claim that she had nothing to do with it. But she had to tell her something, and explains that she kept the note for evidence later on, in case she did reveal the situation to her or anyone else. So while Nikki panics, Chloe was able to tell that a boy did it so she tells Nikki to confess what she knows. Nikki then blurted out everything, explaining what happened with Paul a while back and how she found out. After doing so, Nikki felt a lot better but she is concerned over what Zoey is going to do about it. November 11 - Someone Has A Crush On Zoey!!! Nikki had recently found out that a classmate named Paul Preston has a crush on Zoey. He works in the library and Nikki found out during lunch, when she accidentally spilled the candies she was getting. Paul Preston happened to walk right into her, causing his milk to spill on Nikki's butt. She was annoyed, but happened to spot a piece of paper with Zoey's name all over it. Paul was very embaressed so Nikki attempted to make him feel better by saying how great Zoey was. Which caused him to go on about how great he also thought she was, and he tells Nikki to make a pinky promise with him because he doesn't have enough courage to tell Zoey his feelings. Nikki really wants to tell Zoey, and/or Chloe about this but she did promise not to for Paul's sake. She has no idea what to do and asks the readers about it before mentioning that she had wanted to stay longer but had to go dry off her butt in the restroom before the free period ended. November 10 - 4 Weird Pets I Wish I Had Brianna is upset because she can't have a dog like she wants. Nikki is frustrated with her behavior and no matter what she tried to offer to her sister it didn't help. But she did feel bad for Brianna so she sat down with her for a little while and hung out. Truthfully though, Nikki doesn't want a dog anyway. She would rather have a more unique, exotic pet. Like... A penguin, because they're so cute even if it is illegal. A baby tiger, a pig to hang out with, or a pony! She decides to then finish by asking the readers what sort of pet they would want. November 4 - The Best Halloween Dance Ever!!! Earlier this week a Halloween dance took place and Nikki is filled with glee ready to burst at the seams. She begins by reminding the readers how she ended up in a candy coma from her last entry, then she begins to discuss how Brandon helped her deal with MacKenzei at the dance, which she hadn't mentioned yet. It began with Nikki feeling beyond nervous, but Brandon kept acting like he was going to ask her to the dance but he never did. Which worried her greatly and made her consider just asking him instead. But she didn't and instead discussed it with Chloe and Zoey until the big night arrived. Zoey went as a ballerina and Chloe decided to be Taylor Swift. Nikki herself chose to dress up as a clown. At one point Nikki happened to run into MacKenzie practicing ways to speak to Brandon if he asked her to dance. Which made Nikki nervous again until she managed to see him, but by then, just as they were getting closer MacKenzie tripped her! Nikki was humilated, but Brandon approached and told off MacKenzie for what she did. Then the two of them spent the evening together. October 26 - Halloween and Flat Broke! Nikki is in a panic because she was unable to save her allowance during September to get herself a Halloween costume for this month. She thought it was a joke at first but apparently her dad meant it. She has no idea what to do yet, and has decided to just make something. So far her ideas include: A mermaid, by using her sparkly bikini top and some shimmering green sheets, along with a wig. A black cat by using a black leotard and some old tights, along with old stuffed animals, fake ears and tail, and some whiskers using eye liner. Or maybe a beauty Queen with a sparkly dress and a cheap plastic tiara, or even Lady gaga but she doesn't think so because she's sure her dad would be upset to see her walking around without any pants or using stilt shoes. The final idea that she has would be the movie theater floor. It doesn't sound cute or pretty but it'd be very creative and fun. She could wear black pants and a black shirt an glue tons of empty candy packs and boxes onto the outfit. October 20 - Way too much homework!! Nikki complains about how much homework she has for the day and wonders if there's a reason for it. She tries to think of a way to get it all done and still have time for her friends, so she considers writing a big letter to the Principal and get signatures in hopes of getting them to cut the students some slack. Things she plans to point out include: #Too much homework is harmful for the spine since the students need to carry it all on their backs. #There isn't enough time for after school activities which will look bad when they apply for college. #Too much stress! #There's no time to just take it easy and chill out with friends, causing her to ask if they're trying to steal their youth. #Leaves no time to run around outside, and everyone claims how important exercise is. #No family bonding time. #Less homework would give them time to improve relationships with their parents. #Parents never had that much homework during their time in school either. #Teachers would have time to do what they want to go with less homework to grade also. #She has a protest planned just in case. Nikki then admits that she probably wont be sending this letter out or anything but she is considering it. She asks the readers if they get so much homework too. October 13 - THings I Need For My Locker Nikki wants to see to it that her locker is the best this year, and to do it she needs to make a list of the awesome things she wants to put in it. Such as Music note-shaped magnets because she wants to become a pop star someday and she plans on telling her mom that the magnets would help her hang up things, music note shelf paper to make the locker look better by saying it will help her keep the locker clean, along with sparkly sticky mirror, a miniature dry erase board, and an assorment of magazines to cut out cute pictures of Justin Bieber and the Jonas Brothers. While these things are top priorities, she also is thinking about an air freshener, a minature calendar, and of course pictures of her best friends! October 6 - Are You A Loyal BFF? Take The Quiz! After seeing how MacKenzie treats her so-called friend, Lauren the other day while at the mall, Nikki decides to give the readers a test to see what sort of friend they are. The test is as follows: 1. You just had a HUGE fight with your BFF Jen, for the third time this week! As soon as you hang up the phone, you: a. Decide you are SO done with her. Then you invite all your other friends over and tell them that Jen is drama central and they should stay far, far away! b. Call your other BFF before Jen has a chance to do it. Then you try to get her to agree that Jen was totally wrong and owes you a BIG apology, ASAP! c. Cry—just a little! Then you call her back and try to smooth things over. It’s your BFF you’re talking about here! 2. You’re in the janitor’s closet at school chilling out (what, doesn’t everyone do that?) when you overhear a bunch of girls making fun of your friend. You: a. Might laugh if they say something funny. They’re only joking. There’s no reason to be all uptight about it! b. Put on your iPod. It’s not your job to be “mean police,” but you don’t have to listen to it, either! c. Practically kick down the door and set those girls straight. No one disses your friends—end of story! 3. Your BFF broke her leg, so you promised her you’d watch movies with her instead of going to the school dance. Then your crush asks you to go! You know that: a. Your friend will totally understand if you go to the dance. All good friends know that crushes come first! b. This is one of the hardest decisions you’ll have to make all week. Why does he have to be so cute?!? c. He’ll ask you to another dance some time if he’s really into you. So you tell him you already have a date with your bestie (even though it kind of hurts…) 4. Your friend’s been hanging with some mean girls lately. (They make MacKenzie look as sweet as Selena Gomez…that’s how nasty they are!) You: a. Just hang with your other friends. You’re not going to beg her to spend time with you. If she forgot how awesome you are, then that’s her loss! b. Wish you could do something about it. They might totally stab her in the back! But you don’t think you can, so you just wait to see if she’ll call you. c. Pull her aside and pinch her, because she must be under some kind of mean girl trance. There’s no way you’re letting them pull her to the dark side. She’s way too good for that! 5. Your friend just said something really insensitive to you and it hurt your feelings. You think that: a. She totally meant to do it. You definitely don’t trust her anymore, and you’re going to tell her that! b. She was just having a bad day, but it was SO not cool! You’ll definitely need a little while to cool off before you forgive her. c. She would never purposely hurt your feelings. So you ask her if there’s something else bothering her. You’re always there to help! Mostly As Sometimes you put other people and things before your BFFs, and you don’t always stick up for them when other girls start getting mean. You also get angry with them kind of quickly. Next time, give them the benefit of the doubt. You don’t want to end up without any true friends, like MacKenzie (OMG did I really just compare you to MacKenzie?!? Now I feel like a TOTALLY mean friend, because that was downright cruel!) Mostly Bs OK, let me start by saying you’re an awesome girl. (If you like my dorky diaries, we’d probably be great friends!) But you’re not always 100% loyal. You don’t always defend your friends against mean girls, and you don’t always try to fix things when you get into fights with them. Your BFFs love you, and they want to trust you, so don’t forget to show them that they can, by being there for them! Mostly Cs You’re like Chloe and Zoey—a totally awesome friend! If you lived in my hood, we’d definitely all hang out, because you never ditch your friends for guys, you always look out for them, and you’re the first one to help when they go through rough times. If there was an Oscars ceremony for good friends, you’d be blubbering your way through an acceptance speech right now—that’s what a great friend you are! September 29 - Back To School....Already?! Nikki is in disbelief that it's already school time again. She can't understand how boring classes take forever but a summer lasts very short. Less then a month ago she had been trying to find a cute bathing suit to wear to the beach and her mom was asking her if she would want to do some shopping the following day. But Nikki is hung-up on things like being happy without seeing MacKenzie acting like such a big phony to flirt with Brandon. To change the subject, Nikki instead asks the readers how they feel about school. June 29 - Most Embarrassing Moment ...Ever!! Nikki discusses a recent event where Chloe and Zoe had been clowning around from behind Brandon, her crush as he took a picture of her winning an award. She was sure that he heard them, but ignored the girls. While Nikki on the other hand wanted to strangle them and had such a meltdown, so she wrote about it in her second book. June 22 - What Type of Crush-itis Do You Have? Nikki starts the subject by asking if anyone has ever noticed how much people tend to resemble their dogs. She gives some examples beefore curiously using Google to find out more about it, explaining that she likes to mention random stuff like this so that she can look smart later on. But she's found that psychology experts say people tend to pick a pet based on habits, only to stop and explain that the topic of today came from the fact she had been reminded of her crush while doing this. She has decided to make a guide for anyone who has a crush on guys, given that she has an hour before America's Next Top Model came on. She describes the type of guys, such as emo or troublemakers, then describes the type of girl who tends to like them. June 6 - School's Out For The Summer!! Nikki is very excited about being out for Summer and she tells everyone that if they wish to learn what she's been up to, they should check out her third diary. She then goes on to say that she doesn't mind them reading that stuff since they are her friends, but she asks that they keep it a secret. Nikki then explains why Summer is her most favorite season. She loves the grilled burger scent, going to the beach, and eating hot fudge sundaes with whip cream! However the only wway things would get better would be if Brianna was gone. So after she reveals that she doesn't have any summer plans yet she asks the readers if they have any ideas for it. Gallery SummerNikki.png Nikkimusic.png Nikkischool.png NikkiChloeZoe.png revealed.png 2010 October 26 - Help!! What should I be for Halloween...?! Nikki starts the blog by complaining about the fact Brianna managed to scare her with her toy spider, yet again. She has no idea what to be for Halloween this year and really wants some help. She has less then a week and is worried, so she asks for the readers help by asking them for ideas, what they plan on being, and what they plan on doing during Halloween. Gallery 2009 November 24 - Movie Madness Nikki is curious as to if anyone has seen Twilight New Moon yet. She wonders if they liked the original or sequal better, along with which team they support, Edward or Jacob. November 24 - Need Advice ABout Your SECRET CRUSH?! Nikki has decided to ask everyone about the subject of love because she's happened to notice a lot of comments from confused girls seeking advice on what to do with their crushes. She promises to chime in on occasion, but she's is also struggling with her own problem at the time. July 20 - Do Opposites Really Attract?! A girl named Beldandy has a crush on a boy that her friends are very supportive over. But she isn't sure if it would work because of how loud and random she is, compared to his soft spoken nature. She asks what to do about her crush, so Nikki asks the readers if they have ever had a situation like this happen to them. July 2 - Bugged by Barfing BFF Nikki happened to recieve a comment from a blog buddy known as Friendship-In-Trouble. This girl is a fan of Twilight while her friend likes Harry Potter. She tried to get her friend to give Twilight a chance because she never read a book or seen the movie, but whenever it comes up she instantly starts mocking the series. The girl is getting fed up with it and is unsure of what to do. Nikki isn't very sure though and finds herself distracted with something else. So she asks the readers/viewers what they do when their friends act like this. June 28 - I Want A Cellphone! Nikki wants a cellphone above all else, but her parents want her to wait until she reaches High School, but if she really can't wait then she better start saving up her allowance to buy it herself. So Nikki asks if the readers/viewers have a cellphone, when they got it, and what they did to get it. June 2 - Do You Keep A Diary? Nikki mentions how much she's been enjoying writing in her diary lately. Then she asks the readers/viewers if they write in a diary or journal, along with what they write about. June 1 - Movies We Love Nikki decides that she wants to discuss movies, because she enjoys them. She and Brianna had gone out to see the movie UP, and Brianne got scared during a scary-part where the main characters are chased by really mean dogs. She decides not to spoil anything though, and instead goes on to admit that she accidentally dumped popcorn all over the lady right next to them. She asks the readers what had been the last movie they went to see, their ratings on it, and she even asks about TWILIGHT and asks what readers think of it. June 1 - Need Advice on Friendships? Nikki admits that she has yet to make any friends at her brand new school. She really wants to make new friends, and has seen some nice looking girls at the Cafeteria, but she got nervous and was unable to start a conversation. June 1 - Dork Dish For her very first entry, Nikki asks the readers what may have happened to make them feel left out, or dorky at school. She also wants to know how they went about feeling better. Gallery TwilightHater.png Category:Other Pages Category:Blogs